In the past, telephone booths or telephone booth enclosures where found in many locations around the world, many of these booths accessible to the public, the telephone booth generally contained a phone within and maybe a phone book. Many phone booths are designed as an enclosure for a person to enter and others are designed as an open booth that merely protect the phone itself not allowing a person to enter. The present invention is directed toward a booth that a person can enter and close himself or herself in the booth, separating themselves from the ambient environment, separate themselves from the ambient sound environment. Typically in the past when a person wished to make a phone call they entered a telephone booth closed the door behind them place money in the phone (or used other forms of payment to make a call such as credit card or collect call) dialed the phone and made a call. The past phone booths offered a shelter from the weather as well as a place to make a telephone call. Many prior art past booths were constructed of glass or plastic sheet, i.e. the booth having three flat walls a flat door and a floor and ceiling, booths are generally square elongated glass or glass like enclosures. The booths may have blocked some sound but are not constructed specifically to block sound. Booths where frequent in number and could be found in many location such as along busy streets, inside hotels, bars department stores, arenas and other location frequented by the public or even private use. Telephone booths not only gave an individual the access to a telephone but also gave the person a closed private space to make the call. Prior art booths do not contain a multi layered sound resistant material therein that blocks and deadens sounds but merely provides four walls for shelter. Some telephone booths where not enclosed but merely a three sided enclosure that did not provide as much privacy as a closed booth. Many examples of these booths can be seen in the prior art,
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,496 discloses an invention for an outdoor telephone booth, more particularly a lightweight, rigidly assembled square shaped booth having walls or translucent plastic sheet material and having a door arrangement. Other prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,170 shows an invention for an outdoor telephone booth or type comprising a metal framework with transparent side panels and a light source in the ceiling of the booth for illuminating the booths interior. This booth comprises among other things two vertically elongated translucent side panels extending from the top to the bottom.
Most recently however telephone booths are quickly becoming a thing of the past, with the advent of mobile phones or wireless communications the need for telephone booths is quickly becoming obsolete. No longer does someone have to search for a phone booth that contains a phone to make a call when many people have portable hand held cellular phones and many more are procuring them. Today normally many people do not use a telephone that is fixed within a phone booth to make a call, they use a hand held portable wireless phone sometimes referred to as cellular phones which provides the user with virtually unlimited mobility to make a telephone call where ever the person is located. The person no longer has to search out a telephone booth, enter the telephone booth and make such a call. With portable phones the person merely picks up the hand held phone and places a call. However with the telephone booth becoming a thing of the past also becoming a thing of the past has been a place to go to make that call. Frequently, a person wishes to make a call in an atmosphere that is quiet so the caller can hear as well as speak to be heard. Having a hand held mobile phone sometimes this quiet comfortable place can be difficult to locate. With the advent of the hand held phone many environments exist that would be difficult to make a call so that the caller and person receiving the call can hear and converse in a normal manner. Conceivably many environments and situations exist in which making a cellular phone call would be difficult, the ambient noise surrounding the person making or receiving the call may be such that the person cannot hear or be heard, or in the alternative a quiet environment where a call can be made but someone nearby could easily over hear your call. One Good example of this type of environment would be a person located at a sporting event generally at a sports stadium, a location with many people in a relatively confined space. The person would make a call, place a call on their portable mobile phone, the noise, the crowd, and generally all the noise that comes with such a location would make it difficult if not impossible to hear anyone on the line or for the person to speak into the phone have the other person hear them. In the past the caller could have gone to an enclosed phone booth though not completely sound resistant provided some quiet to a caller could make a call. However as these telephone booths become less common the caller may find it difficult to find a quiet place to make a call. In yet an other example of a place difficult if not impossible to make a phone call and expecting to hear the call or have the person on the other end hear you would be just about any crowded public space. Such as walking up a busy street, or eating in a restaurant, or a bus station, or any locations having a gathering of persons that can be very noisy preventing someone from making a call because of the noise. In some cases at ticketed events such as sporting arena it may not be desirable to leave the arena to get to a quiet place to make a call, many arenas would not allow the person to re-enter. The inventor has seen and solved the need for a location in such environment to quickly and quietly make a phone call without having to go a distance to reach a quiet place to make a call.
Today, it is common that there are less and less phone booths available and more cell phones per person than ever before. People use mobile phones in every place they can carry one, more often people wish to make phone calls on there mobile phone in environments that may have noise, such as a sport stadium, night club, hotel lobby, or just about any public place that typically has lots of activity and lots of noise. Many times the caller wishes to find a location to make a call that would block out some of the exterior noise so the caller can successfully make the call without having to contend with extraneous noise. The inventor has seen the need for a quiet place to make such a portable phone call and has developed this solution. In addition to the present invention blocking outside noise so a caller can make a phone call the caller may also want a private place to make a call where no one can hear what the caller is saying during his conversion. It is common that people making calls in a public place can be over heard by other people, this invention of the sound resistant booth solves this problem.
In the past other phone booths or other prior arts did not provide the sound resistance that the inventors booth does, the inventors design provides for a cylindrical sound resistant booth for someone to enter and keep noise out or to keep others from hearing the call. In addition the inventor has made the booth accessible to handicapped persons.